Loving a Mortal
by RiotFest
Summary: Many nations fell in love with magnificent mortals that forever changed their history. Follow these nations as each one of them remember their tragic memories of their lost beloveds. NationxHuman
1. EnglandxQueenElizabeth I

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland known as the kingdom of England stepped out of his chambers. Arthur's attire consisted of a long dark green coat with a white dress shirt underneath. He straitened out his dark brown trousers and began to form his bow tie. The young man looked at the mirror besides him and saw his hair was an absolute mess. He smiled and began to walk off to meet his queen.

Queen Elizabeth I was the new queen of his country. The young women was dubbed the ruler for a month now and has been doing fairly good job about it. She has abolished many Catholic Churches and families and many training priests. To other people it may seem horrible, but to Arthur it was a dream come true.

The young nation walked up to Elizabeth and bowed his head. His queen got up from her throne and walked gracefully towards the Englishmen. Arthur took one hand and quaintly kissed it. He heard the young woman chuckle at his actions and began to pull away. Arthur stood straight and tall with both arms behind his back. He stared at Elizabeth who stared right back at the man.

"More suitors are entering the castle for you my queen."

"More heart broken suitors are going to leave my kingdom."

The blonde man smiled as he watched his beloved ruler walking back to her throne. Suddenly the royal doors opened and a tall blonde man walks in. Next to the tall blonde was another man who was about two inches shorter. He had a scowl upon his face that frightened Arthur and a pair of glasses. His blue eyes scanned the room and saw Elizabeth and Arthur. The terrifying man walked towards Arthur and began to converse.

"Berwald." He said in a low voice.

Arthur stiffened as he heard the name, "Arthur. Known as England."

Berwald nodded, "Sweden."

The Englishmen forced a smile. He knew the purpose of this visit. Arthur nodded his head and allowed Swedish man to enter the throne room of his queen. The prince known as Eric of Sweden bowed before Elizabeth and soon enough the two had a striking conversation. Arthur frowned and looked over at Berwald to see his reaction. It was blank.

Arthur sighed and excused himself from throne room.

* * *

Many days passed and soon enough word spread of both Prince Eric and Queen Elizabeth. Arthur paroled the streets of London and began to worry. Was his Queen, that he held so dearly, going to marry the Swedish Prince? The nation sped up his pace and began to walk back to the royal home.

Arthur burst in Elizabeth's chambers and saw that his highness was getting dressed for her daily routine. The Englishmen covered his eyes as he saw the back of her dress unzipped. He was truly embarrassed for his not so thought out actions. The man apologized several times and was about to leave but he heard her voice.

"Not yet..."

Arthur turned around and still saw her bareback. Elizabeth stroked her hair and with a slight blush upon her pale face as she requests something from her beloved nation.

"Can you zip it for me, Arthur?"

The blonde man soon began to grow nervous. He nodded his head and walked back to his queen. Both hands slowly made his way to her zipper and within a second he zipped the dress up. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the Englishmen.

"Thank you" She murmured.

Arthur smiled and bowed, "The pleasure was all mine, my Queen."

Elizabeth sat down on her bed and smiled, "So what do I owe the pleasure of my nation visiting me in my chambers? It seems rather rare that you would want to visit me in such a place. Especially in my chambers! Gossip will spread if the servants find out, dear Arthur."

The blonde man stood with a slight smile, "Are you really going to do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry him?"

"Prince Eric?"

Arthur's smile soon turned sad, "I heard that the ministers were giving you serious consideration."

"They were." Elizabeth replied, "Also for the Archduke Charles."

The nation then frowned, "I see..."

"Oh Arthur..." She began, "What gave you the idea that I would marry Prince Eric?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he replied, "I may have heard rumors that you accepted his proposal."

"Really?" She sounded very amused.

"Yes. Many of the townspeople in London began to make medals with you and Eric."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Oh how absurd."

"Absolutely." He agreed with a slight tone of happiness.

The queen stood up and smiled at Arthur, "I do not wish to marry any man. I do not want to repeat the mistakes my sister made by marrying a man that would not be popular with the people."

The English nation grimaced at the remembrance of his previous queen, Queen Mary.

"I see."

Soon the Queen walked toward Arthur. As she passes him she whispers in his ear, "_You are like my little dog; when people see you, they know I am nearby_."

Queen Elizabeth then walked out of her chambers, leaving the nation to himself in the room. Arthur smiled slightly at the little insult or compliment that she gave him. He left the room and followed the Queen to her meeting. He got in her carriage and soon they rode off to a certain Parliament building.

Arthur sat next to his Queen in the room. There were at the Parliament to discuss important matters that were suppose to dealt with. Many men filled the room and began to argue about which case shall go first. One man stood up and exclaimed.

"My Queen! You must hurry and find a suitor. You are the last of your royal family and if you wish to continue to have this family throughout generations you must produce an heir!"

Elizabeth smiled, "I am already married."

Many gasps filled the room. Including Arthur.

"To whom?" Arthur asked.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and stood up. Arthur stood up as well with a red-beat face. The Queen smiled and exclaimed loudly to every man in the room, _"I have already joined myself in marriage to a husband, namely the kingdom of England."_

The room grew silent with such news. Arthur smiled though and squeezed his beloved's hand, who in return smiled lovingly at him. Though another man began to speak up.

"Your highness, do you know how foolish that sounds? You can not marry such a man! Including a nation. You do not know if he can even produce such an heir to the throne. You need a noble man who can help rule this kingdom of yours."

Elizabeth shot a glare at the man, "_Was I not born in this realm? Were my parents born in any foreign country? Is there any cause I should alienate myself from being careful over this country? Is not my kingdom here?"_

"Your highness.." He mumbled and sat back down.

Elizabeth glared at the rest, "Now if you may excuse us. I must run a kingdom at once."

"B-But Queen Elizabeth! Please hear us out!" Another man exclaimed, "Do you really want this for yourself? Do you really want your family to expire?"

Elizabeth turned back with Arthur at her side, "_It would please me best if, at last, a marble stone shall record that this Queen having lived such and such a time, lived and died a virgin."_

_

* * *

_Years and years passed and Elizabeth continued to reign Arthur's body. Though sadly as those years pass, Arthur began to notice his beloved to age. To him and many others she seemed so immortal, but by the turn of the seventeenth century, his loving Queen was soon beginning to display very real human illness. Arthur watched helplessly as his lover began to grow tired and weak both physically and emotionally.

Arthur would be by her side as she would slowly walk up the stairs with a cane and during the opening of Parliament she would almost fell under the weight of her heavy robes. Arthur almost choked out as he found out that she has been suffering from some form of mental instability.

The Englishmen knew she was no longer quite the charming, witty, graceful, monarch that she had once been. Poor Elizabeth soon began rather paranoid to his eyes and began to grow quite bitter towards him and others. She pushed poor Arthur away from her and all the nation can do is just listen and watch her become lonelier and lonelier as more of her friends pass on to the underworld.

By the late winter Arthur thought of trying his black magic to cure the immortal Queen but many weeks passed and by the time he found the right spell he was too late. The Queen had caught a chill after walking out in the cold winter air. She complained to Arthur and many servants of her aching throat and also pains on her body.

Arthur immediately dropped his spell book and lifted up the aging Queen. He quickly ran to her chambers and carefully placed the frail woman on her bed. She squeezed Arthur's hand and whispered, "I am not well..."

Arthur smiled sadly, "I know, love. Let me get you a doctor."

"No...Please."

The blonde nation sighed. He dearly respects her wishes, "Alright."

The nation himself stayed by her side. As he did this he began to think. Who would be the succession to the throne? He heard that his brother's king would succeed. Then as if she was reading his mind, the woman began to speak again.

"Arthur...Sweet, sweet, Arthur..."

"Yes, love?"

Elizabeth smiled weakly and said, "I-I want... James VI of Scotland to succeed me.. Please tell your brother and ministers that."

Arthur caressed her cheek, "Of course."

Soon late at night, Arthur noticed that Elizabeth began to fall into deep sleep. Many servants and ministers visited her and assumed that she was asleep, but Arthur knew that she had passed. He told the news to the people and soon enough news of sadness filled the streets of London. The Queen wished for many things and one of them was the wish of no post mortem and it was granted.

Arthur watched Elizabeth's funeral. He must admit, it was very magnificent. Her coffin, covered in purple velvet, was drawn by horses draped in black cloth, An effigy of the great Queen, dressed in the robes of state with a crown on her head and a sceptre in her hands, lay on the coffin beneath a mighty canopy held by six knights.

The nation turned to his side and saw the streets were full of people, all coming to pay their last respects to the Queen, who had ruled them so wisely and for so long as she made her way to her final resting place right there at Westminster Abbey. Arthur wept when he saw the life-like effigy of his Queen.

Arthur will never love another human like that. He knew that his Elizabeth was his forever. The English nation will always remember the remarkable achievements of a remarkable woman, his beloved Queen Elizabeth I.

* * *

**A/N: I've been seriously itching to do this kind of fic. Please note that this might not be right so please save all the rude comments about the story not being right and all that. **

**The Italic phrases are Queen Elizabeth I's famous quotes. **

**Next one is France and St. Joan of Arc**


	2. FrancexStJeanneD'Arc

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**A long haired Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy also known as the nation of France, stared at a peasant girl. Francis looked curiously at her. It seemed that her finest clothes were very tattered and torn. Obvious hand-stitches were made to piece together the raggedy clothes. Though the thing that caught Francis's eye was her beautiful face.

Her eyes were the color of royal blue and her pale complexion complimented it. Her golden locks were tied into a bun, but Francis loved the way it shined as he saw the right amount of sun rays hitting it. Though his train of thought was soon interrupted as she began to speak to his king.

"King Charles VII of France." She began, _"I am a poor girl; I do not know how to ride or fight."_

Francis's eyes widened. Her voice sounded so serene. His heart began to beat faster every second as he heard each word coming out of her mouth. Though his thoughts were again interrupted when King Charles gave him a glance, asking the nation what he should do. Francis nodded at the man, who nodded in return.

"What is your name child."

"I am Jeanne d'Arc." She replied boldly.

"I shall...see if I need your help Jeanne d'Arc." King Charles exclaimed, "For now you may go."

Jeanne nodded and scurried out of the throne room. Francis was so tempted to go after her and start a conversation, but he knows that he is needed by his King. Though hours passed and soon enough his King had to attend business else where, leaving the nation to have time for himself.

Francis was excited as he existed the castle. He roamed the streets looking for the peasant girl called Jeanne d'Arc. Though after endless hours of searching, Francis gave up. He sat under a tree and sighed in a melancholy manner wishing to meet the unique maiden.

"Monsieur? You seem upset. What is troubling you?"

Francis's eyes widened in realization. That voice he loved even though he heard it for mere minutes. He can recognize it immediately. Francis's head jerked up and saw the peasant girl looking down at him with the most cutest curious look.

"Ah.. Bonjour. You must be Jeanne d'Arc." Francis replied.

Jeanne raised a brow, "Yes. I am she. How did you know?"

Francis chuckled, "I was that man standing next to the king."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You must be that nation, who must hang around the king!"

The said man smiled and took Jeanne's hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed her dainty hand, "Oui."

Jeanne pulled back and smiled. She sat next to her country and soon the two began to talk. Francis laughed as she told stories of her home and Jeanne would giggle at Francis as he told stories of his other nation friends. Though soon their fun conversation died out. The two sat in silence under the tree not knowing what else to talk about.

Francis curiously looked at Jeanne and asked, "Manquer...What on God's earth gave you the idea to fight in this terriible war? »

Jeanne smiled, "You might think it's insane, Francis."

"Now Jeanne." Francis smiled back, "I have seen other worldly things that can be classified as insane in this nation of mine."

The young maiden took a deep breath and said, "I have never told anyone this. I haven't even told the confessors during confession at the church."

"You should let it out, Jeanne." Francis exclaimed, "Or else it will build inside you and such! It seems unhealthy."

Jeanne giggled and relaxed, "I suppose you are right...Well..I have been hearing voices."

"Voices?" Francis mumbled.

"Oui. But not strange unknown voices. I have heard messages from the saints!"

"Oh?"

Jeanne grinned, "St. Michael, St. Catherine, and St. Margaret. At first they were general personal messages, but...As I grew older they became more urgent and suddenly they have been telling me to go visit the King of France and tell him about God's message of taking back French lands."

Francis's eyes grew wide at the secrets the young maiden has been telling him, "R-Really? That seems so unreal, Jeanne."

She nodded, "I know...Though I listened to them, because this is God's work."

The long haired man chuckled, "You must always do God's bidding."

Jeanne could only nod in response.

* * *

"Please King! Give her a chance!" Francis exclaimed with a hint of anger in his voice.

Weeks passed and Jeanne would continuously visit the castle everyday, trying to get King Charles to agree in her leading an army, but the same answer from the king was I will think about it. Every time Jeanne would ask, Francis would pray to God, hoping the King would agree, but it never came.

"In what ways would that benefit this country, Francis?" The King shot back.

The Frenchman glared at King Charles. He bit his lip and replied, "We are desperate right now my lord. Right now we are losing more and more of my body to those English."

The nation saw as his ruler began to grow tense, "I suppose I can reconsider it...Bring Jeanne to me at once and I'll see what I can do."

Francis smiled with determination and ran off. He got outside and found his trusty steed. He got upon the white horse and dashed off to the market where he knew that his Jeanne was there. Mingling among the townsfolk.

Within minutes Francis spotted the young girl in the middle of the city. He mounted off his horse and ran straight to Jeanne. The nation hugged the maiden and laughed as he heard a shriek coming from her.

"F-FRANCIS?"

"Oui!" The man exclaimed, "The king has consider giving you a chance to fight, Jeanne!"

Jeanne's eyes widened. She rejoiced and asked, "Do you mean it Francis?"

The French nation smiled lovingly at the girl and got a hold of her hands. He brought it near him and pulled Jeanne close, "I would never lie to you, Jeanne."

"Oh Francis!" She exclaimed and embraced the nation.

Francis released himself and grinned, "Come on! Get on my horse and we shall ride back to the castle."

The two French got back on the white steed and with two whips from Francis the horse began to gallop all the way back to the palace. Francis jumped off and helped Jeanne off the horse. The nation smiled as he got some of her scent. Reminded him of roses.

Suddenly he saw Jeanne dash off to the royal throne room. Francis chuckled and ran after the girl. The nation sighed happily and presented Jeanne to his King formally. King Charles glared harshly at Francis and then right at Jeanne. There was a tension of silence in the air. Francis began to feel a bit sweaty when no one was saying anything.

"I shall give you a small army." King Charles said.

"YES!" Francis cheered, but he immediately shut up after he got stern looks from both Jeanne and the King.

"...But." The King said, "I want you to go to Poitiers. You shall be questioned there by a commission of theologians."

The French nation bit his lip and was about to speak out of turn, but Jeanne interrupted him. The young maiden smiled and said, "Of course, my King."

When King Charles was done speaking to Jeanne, both she and Francis walked out together. Francis watched as she began to walk back to the city. The nation followed her and began to speak to the girl.

"Why would you agree to do that, Jeanne?" Francis exclaimed clearly sounding upset.

Jeanne grinned, "Do not understand, Francis? I'm one step closer in fulfilling my destiny!"

The long haired nation smiled, "I guess so. At least let me accompany you to Poitiers."

"That would lovely, Francis." She said with a modest smile, "It would be nice to have company."

Francis gently took Jeanne's hand and kissed it lovingly. Jeanne pulled back immediately though and walked off, before Francis could even get a look at her reaction. The French nation sighed longingly and walked to his horse. He would have to pick up the girl by sunset.

As promised Francis took Jeanne to Poitiers and after long exhausting weeks the theologians exclaimed that the learned ecclesiastics pronounced Jeanne to be honest, good, and virtuous. Francis secretly cheered inside his head as he heard that the theologians counseled the King to make prudent use of Jeanne's services.

Before the nation knew it, the nation found out that his young maiden has already required a small army. Poor Francis didn't even bid the girl a farewell before she could even go off in her first battle. During the awfully long period that Jeanne was gone, Francis would sit under the tree that he had his first conversation with Jeanne. The young nation sighed wishing to have Jeanne next to him.

"Monsieur? You seem upset. What is troubling you?"

Francis jerked his head up and saw Jeanne smiling down at him. The French country chuckled at the deja vu moment he had with her and motioned the girl to sit next to him. Jeanne gladly did so and rested her head against the tree bark.

"How was your battle?" Francis asked curiously.

"It took my breath away." She said dreamily, "They call me 'La Pucelle, the maid, clad in dazzling, white armor.' Sounds wonderful no?

The nation smiled at her, "Oui."

Francis then saw Jeanne's face turn sad, "Though the voices of the saints tell me I won't live long if I continue on."

"Wh-What?"

"I know..." She mumbled, "But if God wants me to do this. I shall."

The Frenchman quickly stood up and exclaimed, "Jeanne I demand you to quit this instant!"

Jeanne looked at Francis with a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want you to die!"

"Oh Francis..." She whispered, "I must...I worked so hard and gone so far. I must stick with this until the end."

Jeanne stood up and looked at Francis with a bittersweet smile. As they stayed like this, Francis noticed how determined she looked. More determined when he first saw her. He noticed how her golden hair was now cut like a man's and her pale face was now tainted with bruises of war.

"Jeanne..."

The young girl kept that smile upon her face, "I have more battles, Francis. I need to get more soldiers and more barrels of food and such...That's why I returned here. Just to restock and plus to see you again."

The blonde man bit his lip and took a hold of Jeanne's hand, "Marry me, Jeanne d'Arc. You would make me the happiest man alive."

Jeanne stared awestruck at the sudden proposal. Francis began to grow nervous as he just watched the girl staring back at him with a surprised look. Jeanne shook her head and pulled back. Francis was heartbroken. The man knew that they had a beautiful connection and he knew that she knew it too.

"I can't..." She whispered, "I made a promise to someone"

"A promise?" Francis whispered back his voice cracking releasing a tone of sadness, "Why..? To who?"

The young blonde girl looked away and replied, "To God."

Francis forced a smile, "You are God's woman, no?"

"Oui..." She murmured.

Francis sat back down under the tree and laid back. He then heard metal rustling and so he turned his head. Jeanne smiled and placed her hand over Francis's. She said to him in a slight whisper, "Let me at least spend my last hours here with you under the tree."

"I would love that, Jeanne."

Soon hours passed and the two stayed like this. Francis drifted off to sleep a while, but when he opened his eyes he found Jeanne not beside him. The things that he did find were her red cloak that was tied to her armor and a single red rose.

He slowly and gently picked up the thorny flower and ignored the small little pains that he received as the thorns pierced his skin. He knew the meaning of the red rose. Love. Even though she turned down his proposal, he was thankful that the girl was kind enough to let him know that she loves him as well.

* * *

"SALAUD!" Francis shouted and grabbed Arthur by the collar, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS JEANNE D'ARC?"

"B-Bloody frog..." Arthur spat out, "Go out by the courtyard. I don't get why you want her. She's a bloody witch."

"How did you get a hold of Jeanne, anyway?" Francis asked dangerously.

Arthur smirked and replied, "Burgundians kidnapped her and sold her to me."

The French nation growled and pushed Arthur away and ran outside to the courtyard. As he grew near he saw crowds of people surrounding a platform and beside that platform was a stake and the person tied to the stake was his Jeanne d'Arc.

Francis made his way toward the front and saw guards. He couldn't do anything now. The nation shouted out his beloved's name and was glad that she heard him. Jeanne looked directly at Francis and smiled. She smiled and mouth the words in French, "Je vais bientôt être avec Dieu."

"No..." He said, "NOOOO!"

Many other mortals shouted cruel things to Jeanne. Francis cried as the man on the platform read out loud the crimes his young maiden has committed. Francis watched as Jeanne talked to a Dominican friar. The Dominican nodded and held a cross before her eyes. Francis was unfortunately all the way at the front.

The blonde nation cried harder as he saw a man throwing a torch at the stake. As his beloved Jeanne was burning, she smiled at her country before her. As the flames grew higher and higher, she shouted out the name of Jesus.

"JEANNE!" Francis shouted out with horror in his voice.

Within mere minutes the flames died out and the maiden's young body was now reduced to ashes. The crowds were already gone, but two men stayed by the burnt stake. Francis and John Tressart, one of King Henry's secretaries.

"_We are lost. We have burned a saint."_ He exclaimed remorsefully.

John Tressart then left the nation to himself. He stared blankly at the stake and at Jeanne's ashes. Francis unconsciously grabbed a jar nearby and swiped Jeanne's ashes into the jar. The nation walked to Seine and stared at the water.

"Notre Père dans le ciel, ton nom soit sanctifié..." He began, "Que ton règne vienne, ta volonté soit faite, sur la terre comme au ciel... "

Francis began to open the jar and continue his prayer, "Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien, Pardonne-nous nos dettes, comme nous aussi avons remis à nos débiteurs."

The blonde man then released Jeanne's ashes into Seine. He watched as the waters carried her ashes away from him.

"Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,  
mais délivre-nous du mal. "

Francis felt salty liquid running down his cheeks as he finsihed his prayer.

"Je ne vais pas connaître l'amour plus jamais..." Francis whispered, "I hope you take good care of her God."

* * *

**Monsieur= Sir**

**Manquer= Miss**

**Oui= yes**

**Salaud= Bastard**

**She smiled and mouthed the words in French,_ "Je vais bientôt être avec Dieu." = _I will soon be with God**

**When France was throwing her ashes France was saying the prayer 'Our Father' in French**

**and the last sentence he says in french is= I will know longer know love again.**

**Remember that the italic phrases are quotes that those people actually said**

**A/N: This one made me feel really guilty for writing this. IM SORRY FRANCE FOR WRITING ABOUT YOUR BELOVED JEANNE D'ARC! ****The next one I'm still deciding. Its either America or China :\ You can guess who those two are paired up with cause its very obvious **


	3. AmericaxAmeliaEarhart

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**"HOLY SHIT!" Alfred Jones shouted, "LOOK AT THAT GUY FLY!"

The nation, well known as the United States of America, stared in amazement at the flying airplane. It was the 1920s and the young nation was about to go on his daily flying routine in the academy where he is a mentor to the young students. As he walked out of the building he saw someone flying one of his planes, but he didn't mind because the person in it must be a terrific pilot.

Alfred stared in awe and continued his praising attitude, "Aw fuck man...That guy must be awesome!"

Giggles and chuckles were suddenly heard behind him. The blonde nation was confused and turned around only to see his students snickering like little children. The American country placed a hand on his hip and asked what the hell was so funny.

One of his students raised his hand and grinned, "That ain't no guy, Mistah Jones."

"Huh?" Alfred exclaimed, "Whaddya mean? Of course it's a guy! I mean it _is_ isn't it? Unless the guy is gay..."

"Naw man!" Another student of his shouted out, "That there is a woman!"

"Woman...?" Alfred asked and looked up, "You sure there, kid? I don't think a woman would wanna fly."

"She's ain't pretty." Another one commented, "But she sure is good at flying them planes."

The nation snickered at the comment and replied, "I'll be the judge of that! You men go and polish your planes and make sure they're ready for training, ya hear?"

"YES SIR!" They all chorused at once.

Alfred saluted them and watched them march off. The nation looked up and continued to watch this woman fly around in his plane. He honestly didn't mind if she used it, he had more planes that he could use. After a good five minutes, the woman landed his plane safely. She got out of the cockpit and took off her goggles and helmet.

She turned around and saw Alfred looking at her in awe. She giggled and ran up to the nation with a cute grin. Alfred stared at the woman and saw that his student was wrong. Very wrong. She was the most beautiful woman he have ever seen. She had the right curves that popped in the right places. Her dark eyes and dark blonde hair looked cute. Alfred noticed that her hair was rather cut short, but he didn't mind. It suited her perfectly.

"Hey!" She greeted, "Is that ya plane?"

Alfred snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Yeah! But I don't mind really. I got lot more."

"Amelia Earhart!" She exclaimed happily.

The male nation raised a brow and stupidly asked, "The hell is that?"

Amelia laughed and punched Alfred's arm, "My name, stupid!"

Alfred blushed terribly at his mistake and replied, "Pardon me. Mine's Alfred Jones! You probably know me already."

Amelia stared clueless at Alfred and shrugged, "Naw."

The nation stiffened and did a fake laugh, "Y-You must be joking, right?"

She still looked clueless, "I ain't joking, Alfred."

The blonde nation gritted his teeth and force smiled, "I'm the United States of America!"

Amelia looked bewildered, "You're a nation?"

Alfred grinned in a prideful manner and boasted, "OF COURSE!"

The young woman stared intently at Alfred and soon burst into laughter. Alfred stared at Amelia in disbelief. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with that woman. Amelia's laughter died out, she bent down and placed her hand on her knee as she calmed down.

"Haaa..." She said, "AND I'M THE QUEEN OF LONDON! HAHAHAAA!"

Alfred glared at Amelia for a while, but he got over it and began to laugh along with his new friend. After the two was done with their laugh fest, the young nation asked if she would like to have a cup of coffee with him after he was done training the recruits. Amelia was a bit hesitant, but she accepted.

"Great!" Alfred exclaimed happily, "I'll meet you at the coffee shop three blocks down."

Amelia grinned, "Absolutely, scout!

The American nation waved good bye to Amelia and walked inside the building. As he entered he was bombarded with questioned by his young male students. The nation laughed amusingly and told his students that it was nothing. The all easily shrugged it off and continued to listen to Alfred's lecture.

Many hours passed and Alfred was very anxious to meet Amelia again. Soon enough he was finally done teaching the young delinquents, and he dashed out of the building. Alfred threw his helmet and goggles to the side and began to walk to the coffee shop. He walked in and ordered a cup and waited for Amelia.

Hours passed and Alfred was getting worried. He was never stood up before. He usually did that to girls, not the other way around! The nation got up and was about to pay his drink, but he suddenly heard a ring by the door. Alfred's face perked up and saw Amelia there looking tired.

Alfred waved at the woman and she smiled and walked over to the nation. The man gestured the girl to next across from him and ordered himself another drink and ordered one for his lady friend.

"So..." Alfred began awkwardly.

"Sorry I was late!" She blurted, "I-I had family problems and all a-and I had to be there for mother a-and..."

"It's alright!" Alfred assured her, "I don't mine seriously! Just have a cup of joe and relax!"

Amelia smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "Mmhm, this is the best cup ever. I've never been here before!"

The nation grinned, "Yeah! Ain't it something? I always come here after training those dudes. Love the pies too."

"Mhmm"

The blonde man's grin fade away. He sensed that his lady friend wasn't enjoying their coffee talk. Alfred thought for a moment and changed the topic to flying. The only thing they had in common right now. Alfred pushed his glasses toward his face and asked how she got into flying.

Amelia looked surprised at the sudden question. She thought for a moment and giggled. This made Alfred quite curious, "What's so darn funny, Amelia?"

"Ah! Just remembering the time when I figured how what to do the rest of my life." She said with a cutesy smile.

Alfred smiled and replied, "Well? Tell me!"

The short haired woman smiled warmly as she told her tale of her childhood memory, "It started when I was seven. My father took me and my family to St. Louis World's fair and there I rode the Ferris wheel. That was when I learned I loved heights!"

The American nation grinned as he also remembered the advertisements of that said fair long ago. He watched as Amelia's expression turned giddy as she continued on, "After that, I soon began to make things myself. I remember that I made an awfully crude roller-coaster out of two by four!"

She and Alfred laughed at that, "I remember taking a package box and placing roller-skates on the bottom and then going on top of that wooden coaster! Oh dear! That was so much fun."

The blonde man chuckled, "Sounds like you had a fun childhood."

"Oh yes, I did." She replied, "Though I've been having hardship now. My mother divorced my father and that caused me to not finish school."

The nation watched as Amelia shook her head. Alfred pout for a moment feeling sorry for Amelia, but then he had an idea popped in his head. The man smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to one of those speakeasies with me? We could go get some bathtub gin."

Amelia raised a brow, "I-I don't know! Those are illegal."

The man shrugged, "Aw c'mon! It seems like you haven't had much fun in these booming 20's! Just put on a flappers dress and we'll be on our way!'

Amelia blushed furiously and replied, "I don't o-own such a th-thing, Alfred."

The tall nation grinned and grabbed a hold of Amelia's hand. Alfred looked back at her and laughed, "I'll pay for ev'ythin! Let's just buy ya a dress and go underground!"

As she was being pulled by her new friend, Amelia began to grin and exclaim, "I guess so! _Adventure is worthwhile itself_!"

Alfred and Amelia have been hanging around a lot lately and at the academy rumor spread that the nation/teacher would be proposing to the female dare-devil, Amelia Earhart. Both said people heard the rumors themselves and chuckled the silly thing away. They were just friends after all.

As time went by Amelia have been telling the American country that she was planning to fly across the Atlantic ocean. Alfred was very surprised by the news, but he supported her. As she was preparing for her flight, Alfred met up with the young woman.

"Man! First woman to fly the Atlantic huh?" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully.

Amelia grinned, "Yup! Can't wait. I'm most done here and once I am, crowds of people are gunna gather 'round here and watch me!"

The nation smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck, buddy!"

Alfred and Amelia conversed for a while and soon crowds came. Alfred had to stand back as he watched his best friend stand on her plane. Amelia grinned and waved at many people who cheered in response. Alfred being the fun guy he is cheered as well. Once the cheers died out, Amelia placed her hands on her hips and said to everybody,

"_Please know that I am aware of the hazards. I want to do it because I want to do it. Women must try to do things as men have tried. When they fail, their failure must be a challenge to others."_

The crowd was quiet at her little speech. Alfred was amazed at that though. The nation grinned widely and began to clap and cheer, "WOOOOOO!"

Amelia looked at the source of the noise and saw Alfred cheering like a moron. She giggled at his antics as more and more people joined their nation. She waved one last time and got in her cockpit. She started the engine and began to fly off.

Alfred's cheer soon stopped as he saw his friend flying off like that. He watched with envy. He wanted to fly with her, but she declined his offer. She wanted to do it by herself. Minutes passed and soon the people around the American began to drift away. Alfred was left there still looking at the sky.

The blue-eyed man sighed with defeat and trudged off to God knows where.

* * *

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Amelia cheered.

Alfred raised a brow, "Huh?"

Amelia had been awfully busy ever since her first solo flight. Since she was doing a lot these days, Alfred was disappointed when she didn't have any time for her beloved silly nation. Though the blonde man continued to pester the young woman for a cup of coffee. Amelia was very reluctant because she had to go to a meet, but she canceled and spent the day with her best friend.

Amelia sighed happily, "Yup! To George P. Putnam."

"Isn't it that guy that wanted to court you and asked you six times?" Alfred asked with slight jealously in his voice.

The female pilot smiled, "Yeah, but I think of marriage as a partnership or a duo of some sort."

"I see." Alfred muttered, "But why marry him?"

Amelia raised a brow, "I have no intention in tell you, Al."

The nation smiled at his nickname, "Aw c'mon, Melia!"

She winced at that nickname. Amelia smirked and replied, "_I want to do it because I want to do it._"

The American nation chuckled, "Some explanation."

The woman pilot smiled again and said, "I have other news as well."

Alfred took a sip of his coffee and replied, "Hmm?"

"I'm planning to fly around to world."

At that moment, Alfred spit his coffee right back into the cup. Amelia had a disgusted face at the sight of what her friend did. Alfred wiped his mouth and stared at Amelia with awe. The said pilot was expecting the man to be happy at the news, but it was just the opposite.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He shouted grabbing everyone's attention in the cafe.

Amelia frowned, "And why not, scout?"

Alfred thought for a moment. He didn't want to tell her the real reason. So he lied, "CAUSE I WANTED TO DO THAT!"

The said woman continued to have a displeased look, "Too late, Al. Besides I have to leave now. I'm flying tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..?" Alfred whispered.

The nation watched as his friend bid him farewell and began to walk off. Alfred looked quit serious. He sat back down and stared at his back-washed coffee. The blonde country felt something in his stomach. It was bothering the poor man. He wanted to stop it, but he knew it wasn't gas or anything.

His gut was telling him something awful will happen if she flies.

* * *

Alfred was among the crowd as they watched the fearless Amelia Earhart walking toward her plane. She was about to go in, but stopped as she heard her name being called. Amelia looked back and saw her nation friend running towards her. She grinned happily and waved, but stopped as she was greeted with an embrace.

"A-Al?"

"Amelia." He whispered, "Don't go. Don't fly, _please_."

Alfred released himself and placed both hands on her shoulders. Amelia saw the worry she caused on his face. The nation himself looked like a total wreck for not sleeping last night. He stayed up late worrying about his friend.

"What do you mean, Al?" She questioned, "You know it's my dream to fly."

The American nation shook his head rapidly, "I know! And I really accept that! But last night...I had this feeling that you won't come back."

"_Obviously I faced the possibility of not returning when first I considered going. Once faced and settled there really wasn't any good reason to refer to it."_ She replied stubbornly.

The blonde man glared sternly at Amelia and so did she. Both knew that they were right. Alfred released Amelia and stared at her now with sad blue eyes, that hurt Amelia. The female pilot caressed the nation's face.

"I'll be back, Al." She murmured, "Just... at least be happy for me."

Alfred gently took his hand and placed it over hers. He pressed her gloved hand on his face and replied, "I will, Melia."

Amelia pulled her hand back and was about to leave, but she was quickly spun around and felt a pair of rough lips upon hers. They stayed like this for mere seconds, before the crowd could even respond. Alfred pulled back and was quickly slapped across the face by a flustered Amelia.

"You smell of liquor." She commented.

Alfred chuckled, "I needed a quick drink for me to have the courage to do that."

"Why you..." Amelia growled.

The nation was about to run off, but was stopped when Amelia pulled on his arm. Alfred closed his eyes waiting to be hit, but felt lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Amelia kissing him. She pulled away and smiled.

"Too bad." Amelia said, "I could have been marrying the right man, if he proposed."

Alfred smiled, "I would have, but someone beat me to it."

The nation saluted his pilot and she saluted back. Amelia got in her plane and began to start the engines. People cheered and roared with happiness. Alfred stood back and watched as she flew off. The nation kept his saluted position as she left him. Alfred knew something was going to happen. When he finds out, he promised himself he wouldn't cry. Grown men don't cry after all.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. That was how long Amelia was gone. Alfred managed to go to one of the coffee shops that he use to go with Amelia. He was sitting by himself when he saw Amelia's husband going in. The man, George P. Putnam spotted the nation and waved.

Alfred idly waved back and saw the man walking towards him. George looked grim and said, "This morning...They told me they couldn't find her. They lost signal."

Those were the words that George told Alfred. The widow man bowed his head and began to walk away from him and out of the coffee building. Alfred's world froze for a split second. He knew that this was that feeling. He knew that he should have stopped her. But he didn't, he let her spirit of flight persuade him to let her do this.

The sad nation looked mournfully at the skies. He could see that it was turning gray. Alfred chuckled at his silly thought that the sky was sad as well. The skies lost their female pilot. The nation then felt water forming in his eyes. The man gritted his teeth as he looked down at his table. He didn't want people to see him like this.

"Damn it, Amelia." Alfred whispered, "You PROMISED me nothing would happen. You promised you would come back."

Thunder and lighting boomed and flashed. Alfred continued to look down at the table as more tears came out. The salty liquid each dropped on the table and made small tiny puddles. More sounds from mother nature came from the skies. Alfred's thoughts about the sky was probably right.

'_They lost their favorite pilot.'_ Alfred thought, '_And I lost the woman that I could have married.'_

_

* * *

_

**FUN FACTS!**

**Flappers=In the famous 1920s young women began to wear short skirts with bobbed cut hair. They listened to the new popular songs of the newly formed music called Jazz which was born in New Oreleans. Flapper women danced, drink, and treated sexual manners casually and they also drove cars. So those flappers were basically young women being all rebels and stuff**

**Bathtub gin= Prohibition was meant to ban liqour. SO! People began to make liqour in their bathtubs and they would bottle em up and sell them to people and speakeasies. Also many people would smuggle bottles of liqour in their boots which earned them the name 'bootleggers'**

**Speakeasies= Illegal bars **

**A/N: Review! Note that some parts of the story AREN'T true also for the last chapter as well. Next one is obviously china **


	4. ChinaxHuaMulan

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**The Chinese nation watched as his men ran the obstacles that he had build. The Huns has invaded his lands and Yao Wang's Emperor demanded every family to at least send one man to his army. Yao was proud at the decision his leader made and offered to be captain and train the new recruits. As Yao walks along to the training field he spots a soldier on the ground. Yao growled and approached the man.

"YOU!" Yao shouted. He noticed he made the man jump, "GET UP!"

The Chinese man bent down and grabs his arm. Yao's eyes widened as he pulled the soldier up. The nation easily pulled up the man without any effort. The soldier looks up at Yao and the nation saw how gentle they looked. The soldier smiled knowingly as Yao found out his secret. The long haired nation coughed and flushed in embarrassment.

"Meet me by sun-set, soldier." Yao exclaimed, "I shall... give you personal training."

"Yes sir." He replied in an attempted low voice.

The voice melted Yao's glare. The way he spoke sounded so different. The captain watched as the soldier ran back to the field and joined another man to spare. Yao smiled. The moves he made were swift and cunning. He dodged every punch and kick with out any effort. Yao truly admired that person.

Soon hours of training passed and it was already sun-set. Yao stood outside as he watched each man from the north to the south and from the east to the west slowly walk into their tents. The Chinese captain was out there in the cold only in mere pants. His shirt was long gone since the beginning of training. Yao continued to wait for his mysterious soldier. In minutes he found the soldier still in his training armor.

The soldier gingerly walked towards Yao with reluctant eyes. As each stepped the soldier took, the person would remove bits of armor and leave it as a trail behind the him. Yao's eyes were soon at ease as he finally saw the true form of his mysterious recruit.

"A woman." He said breathlessly.

"Shì de."

Yao relaxed when he heard her real voice. It was sweet as honey and as gentle as a child's touch. Yao walked near her and slowly pulled her hair down from that hairstyle only suited for men. By one touch, Yao felt silk as his fingers touched her raven locks. She smiled as she felt her own hair cascading down her shoulders. The nation knew that if the council found out that a woman was in his army, she would truly be dead.

"You...won't kill me.. Will you captain?" She asked innocently.

The long haired man caressed the girl with kindness and said, "No. I won't."

She smiled as she grabbed her captain's hand. The young woman looked up at the man and asked, "Would you like to accompany me? I could use a bath in the lake. The training you gave us is intense."

Yao blushed at her at the sudden request, "Sure."

She led the man toward the waters and once they were there she began to shed her clothing. Yao quickly turned around as she did this. Once a splash was heard, Yao turned around and saw the woman smiling, shielding her body from him in the water.

The Chinese man felt heat surfacing his face as he said, "Aiyaah. I don't think it's right of a man to bathe with a woman."

She laughed at Yao and replied, "Such modesty, Captain."

Yao chuckled and said, "Alright. You did ask for company."

The captain himself strip himself from his pants as he did this, he heard a light gasp from his female soldier. Yao grinned and jumped in the water, only hearing shrieking as he did this process. The man was underwater and saw his female friend under as well. She smiled and waved at Yao, forgetting that both were nude. Yao blushed crimson red as both surfaced.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Hua Mulan." She said with a smile.

Yao smiled back, "Mulan, huh? Sounds lovely."

Mulan swam closer to her captain and smiled. Yao's face was very red, as he felt dainty fingers trailing his chest as she seductively smiled at Yao. The Chinese nation wanted to move away from this bold woman. He had never met such a female in his entire life! Every woman he had spoken too knew how to hold her tongue, they knew how to behave inside their home and outside, and they certainly knew how to treat a man without using sexual manners as a casualty.

Though that was only his brain speaking. His heart and body told him that he wanted her. Both animalistic and love lust. Yao grabbed her wrist and pulled Mulan close to him. He was so very close to capture her lips, but she pulled back.

"Captain Wang..." Mulan said, "I-I can't.."

"Is there someone?" Yao asked sadly.

"No." She replied, which gave Yao little hope, "Just not now. There is war."

Yao had forgotten about the war. The man frowned and still held onto her, "At least wait for me, Mulan."

The said woman smiled and placed both hands on his face, "Of course."

* * *

"READY THE CANONS!" One soldier shouted

Yao took his bow and flung arrows into the gray smokey skies. Each arrow perfectly hit each one of the nation's enemies. The Chinese man cursed under his breath as he realized he ran out of ammo. He ditched his bow and grabbed onto a sword. He ran towards his white horse and got on.

"HEEYAA!" Yao shouted and whipped his mammal.

The horse cried out and began to gallop. Each step the horse took, it gave Yao a chance to slice his enemies. The nation Captain turned his head and saw Mulan defending herself from four Huns. Yao gritted his teeth and galloped towards her, but he realized she could take care of it.

The man watched as the woman jumped into the air without breaking a sweat. She used both legs and gracefully kicked two men and using her sword, she stabbed one's chest and another's leg. Yao smiled and continued his way towards Mulan. He grabbed onto her arm and helped her up on his horse.

"QUICK!" She shouted, "MORE HUNS ARE ENTERING THE VILLAGE!"

"GOT IT!" He shouted back and steered his horse toward the town.

The Chinese nation handed Mulan his sword and as the two entered the city, Yao would gallop through Huns and Mulan would slice them with both swords cunningly.

"ARROWS!" Someone shouted.

Yao instantly stopped and looked up as did Mulan. Both Chinese stared in horror as a rain of arrows came pouring down from the sky. The long haired man came out of his daze and began to whip his horse harder than ever to get him and Mulan out of the area of danger.

"MOVE! MOVE!" He shouted urgently.

Mulan clung onto Yao as she felt the animal running faster and faster by every second. Yao gritted his teeth and looked up. It seemed that they were safe, but his eyes widened as he looked over at his female soldier.

"MULAN!" He shouted in horror.

The said soldier looked up at her captain and smiled weakly, "Aiyahh.. D-Don't shout my n-name so loud, Captain Wang. Th-They might hear you."

Yao stopped his horse and stared at Mulan, "B-But you have an _arrow_ in your shoulder! We have to take you to a doctor immediately!"

Though Mulan didn't respond. Yao paled and began to dash off on his horse, trying to find the rest of his men. In minutes they found them in the village they saved. Yao mounted off his horse and carried his wounded shoulder. His men surrounded him asking what had happened, but the Chinese captain shoved each of them and carried Mulan to a medical tent.

As he went inside, he was thanking the gods that no one else was in there. Yao placed his beloved on a bed made of hay and feathers, he went out and shouted for a doctor. A man scurried toward the nation and was about to enter, but Yao pulled the medic man in the tent without any question.

Yao pulled the doctor near him and threatened darkly, "IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS SOLDIER'S SECRET, I WILL PERSONALLY BURN YOU ALIVE. GOT IT?"

The said doctor nodded feebly and replied, "Zhīdào le!"

The nation nodded in a satisfied manner and shoved the doctor toward Mulan, "Tā de xiūfù."

Hours passed and the doctor came out of the medical tent. He walked directly towards Yao and said, "The soldier is better now, Captain Wang. You may see _him_ if you wish."

Yao walked passed the doctor and mumbled a thank you. The nation entered the tent and saw Mulan laying there staring at the ceiling with a blank look. Yao slowly approached the woman and sat next to her, stroking her arm, and smiling at her.

"C-Captain.." She murmured, "Was it wrong of me to join this army?"

"Wrong?" He asked himself, "No...It wasn't."

Mulan turned and faced Yao with a sad look, "I joined because my Fùqīn was already wounded for life in a war that he fought in years ago and my Xiǎo dìdì was still far too young to enter the army.."

Yao smiled and removed strands of hair from her face, "I think...That it is the most noblest thing a person has ever done. I'm glad you joined, Mulan."

She looked at him with a confused look and asked, "Why?"

"If you haven't." He whispered, "I would have never ever met you."

"Captain Wang..."

* * *

Yao and Mulan bravely walked toward the Emperor of China. Ten years passed since then and they have won their battle. Yao successfully hid his beloved's secret from the world and Mulan loved him even more for that.

The Emperor walked down the golden stairs and greeted the two heroes of China. Both Yao and Mulan bowed respectfully at their ruler and knelt before him. The Emperor began with a speech and soon asked the two heroes for their rewards for saving Yao's body.

"I ask for nothing, Emperor." Yao exclaimed, "I am already grateful that my lands and children are safe.

The Emperor nodded and turned to Mulan, "What about you, soldier? Surly a man like you would like to marry one of my daughters?"

Mulan chuckled amusingly and shook her head. She deepen her voice replied, "I wish for a strong sturdy camel that will take me back home."

"As you wish child." The Emperor said and granted Mulan's wish.

Both nation and mortal left the palace and were at the gates. Yao had to stay by his ruler and could not follow Mulan back to her home. The female warrior smiled faintly at their last meeting.

"Capt-"

"Just Yao." The country said, "We are no longer in war."

Mulan smiled and said her nation's name for the first time, "Yao..."

Yao smiled back, "Mulan..."

"I am going to miss you." She whispered.

"Me too." The man whispered back.

Yao leaned near Mulan and captured her lips. He pulled back and smiled as he rubbed her cheek. After so many years of war, he was surprised that her skin was not flawed at all. Mulan faintly smiled and rubbed his hand.

"I have a feeling that we won't ever see each other anymore." Yao suddenly said.

Mulan's eyes turned sad and nodded.

Yao gave his beloved soldier one last kiss. She embraced the man as Mulan heard him whisper, "Wǒ ài nǐ."

Mulan smiled and murmured back, "Wǒ yě ài nǐ."

* * *

Suddenly Yao instantly sat up. The Chinese nation looked around at his surroundings furiously trying to figure out where he was. The man soon relaxed and thought, '_I'm at my home.'_ Though suddenly he remembered something. The nation got out of his futon and ran toward his other room that held many weapons and armor that he had used during his past battles.

He entered the room and lit every candle in sight. He searched each closet trying to find the armor that he wore during his battle with his fearless flower. As he checked the last closet, he felt his body shaking.

Yao did not find the armor or sword that he used to defeat the Huns invasion.

The Chinese man began to slowly back away. He couldn't believe it. Surly that war did happen, right? Yao shook his head in denial and ran out of his chambers. He went in his barn and took a horse and began to ride off to the Emperor's palace. In minutes he got there and barged in without thinking. He saw the old man sitting on his throne, looking at his country with a puzzled look.

"Emperor!" Yao exclaimed, "D-Do you remember a giving a soldier a camel for him to ride home?"

The man stared at Yao strangely and replied, "Son. I have a glorious memory of everything that has happened, but sadly I must say...I do not think that I have given a soldier a camel as a reward. They would usually ask for money. Not a mere camel."

Yao's hopes went down as he nodded and bowed his head respectfully. He left the palace and went back home. He placed his horse back in the barn and trudged toward his home. The nation sat in his studies and searched every scroll that he had that had records of the wars he fought in.

He couldn't find the one he wanted.

Yao threw his last stroll toward the corner and leaned against the wall miserably. He looked at his hands and felt tears swelling up, "Was it just a dream?"

The Chinese nation didn't want to believe that it was a dream. It felt too real. The emotions he had for her were real, the physical touch that he had with her were real, and the kiss that they shared was _too_ real. The long haired man sobbed as he realized it was a dream, but he didn't want to forget his flower. He didn't want to forget the female soldier that he fought along with.

The man pulled out a blank scroll and got out a brush and ink pad. He unrolled the scroll and dipped his brush in the black ink. There he spent the rest of the night writing. The man had to change somethings though, he didn't want to use his own name as he begins to write. He decided to use the name Li Shang as a alias, so people won't ask questions to why Yao used his own name.

Soon morning came by and a tired little Japanese nation came in Yao's studies. Kiku stared at Yao as he had fallen asleep. Kiku walked up to his elder brother and shook the man up. Yao flinched and woke up to find dull brown eyes staring at him with a curious look.

"Aniki." Kiku said, "What is that in front of you?"

Yao looked down at the scroll and slightly smiled, "I...had written a ballad."

"Ballad..? Like a type of poem, Aniki?" Kiku asked as he sat down on Yao's lap.

The man nodded and told the boy the plot of his epic ballad, "It is about a woman named Hua Mulan. She disguises herself as a male to fight in place for her Fùqīn and Xiǎo dìdì."

"Sounds brave." Kiku commented.

Yao chuckled, "She fights for ten years in the war and when the Emperor asked her if she wanted to marry his daughter, she shook her head and she simply replies that she wanted a sturdy camel to bring her back home."

The Japanese boy smiled, "She doesn't seem selfish, Aniki."

"Yeah..." Yao murmured and continued, "Then a General named General Li Shang comes to her home and finds out that the soldier was actually a girl and takes Mulan for himself and marries her."

"Does Mulan love him back?" Kiku asked as he looked up at Yao.

"Yeah.." Yao whispered sadly, "She does, Kiku. Very, very much."

* * *

**Shì de=Yes**

**Aniki= Elder brother **

**Fùqīn=Father **

**Xiǎo dìdì= Little brother**

**Zhīdào le!= Got it!**

**Tā de xiūfù=Go fix her**

**Wǒ ài nǐ= I love you **

**Wǒ yě ài nǐ=I love you too**

**A/N: This ALMOST made me tear up. I'm deciding on Russia or Italy. But for Italy I have to do research on to figure out that his 'lover' is actually real or not.**

**I felt really bad for China as I wrote about him waking up and realizing that everything that has happened was only a dream. As I read the actual ballad (somewhere online and I'm not sure if that's the real translation of it) It said that the Emperor really did ask Mulan to marry his daughter thinking that 'he' is a good suitor and good thing she declined too. And the part where General Li finds Mulan and marries her himself was part of it too I think..**

**Um yeah some stuff might be incorrect like how the actual ballad is and all that. So sorry if it is. **


	5. ItalyxPopeJoan

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**The Northern part of Italy watched as crowds gathered around the building that he was in. Feliciano Vargas was dressed in pure white with a red sash that came across his chest. The personified nation watched as more and more people continue to gather. It was probably around the middle ages where young Feliciano was going to hear the name of his new pope.

The young nation walked out of his chambers and saw many bishops and cardinals crowding around the new pope. Feliciano took a deep breath, hoping that his new Catholic ruler would like him very much, despite him being clumsy all the time. Young master Italy took his snow white hat and placed on his head. He then took his necklace that had a solid gold piece of the cross. He placed it over his neck and began to walk toward the crowd of men.

"V-Ve!" Feliciano squeaked out as he tried to squeeze through the tall men, "Ex-Excuse me!"

One cardinal saw his nation and smiled. He grabbed the young man's arm and pulled Feliciano all the way up to the front. The cardinal was an old man with silver gray hair. He smiled warmly at the nation and introduced his new pope.

"Young master Feliciano!" The Cardinal exclaimed, "This is Pope John VIII. He was the brightest student ever in Athens!"

Feliciano grinned and shook Pope John's hand, "Ve~! Glad to me you, sir! I hope that we will be able to work well and stuff!"

The Pope smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, indeed."

The young Italian man froze slightly. Feliciano must admit that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but the way the pope spoke to him. It wasn't like the others who's voice was rough and masculine. No...It wasn't. His new pope seemed...So..different. The nation couldn't place his finger on it.

Feliciano hesitantly released his hand from the pope's. The young nation shook his head, trying to get his skeptical idea out of his brain. He smiled brightly and took the pope's hand. He looked back at the man and saw he was blushing. This made the Italian cock a brow, how odd that a man would blush at his touch.

"Let me show you to your room that you shall be staying in!" Feliciano exclaimed cheerfully, "I'm sure you will love it!"

"Ah..." The man mumbled, "Of course. Thank you North Italy."

Both men walked away from the holy men and were continuing their way toward the pope's chambers. Feliciano smiled as he walked. Though each time they would have to stop, because the young Italian beamed with happiness every time they would pass a painting that he made. The pope simply nodded and said nothing.

Feliciano wanted to question the man though. Pope John was totally different. The two made it to the pope's room and the nation opened it for his ruler. The man nodded in thanks and stepped inside. The young Italian man watched as Pope John gracefully walk towards his bed. He watched as the man's fingers lightly touch the cloth on the feathered bed. The man's mouth slowly formed into a smile. He looked up at Feliciano and said thank you.

Feliciano grinned sheepishly and replied, "Ve~! No need for thanks! This is your home now!"

Pope John walked back toward the nation and embraced the young man. Feliciano laughed and hugged his ruler back. Though something happened that shocked the man himself. The young nation looked at his leader and gave him a kiss on the lips. It horrified him.

Both the pope and nation were dumbstruck. Feliciano blushed terribly and began to step back, but he accidentally tripped on his own two feet. The young man didn't want to see his leader's reaction. He was too embarrassed to look up. Feliciano then felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Northern Italy..?" The Pope said in the most gentlest voice.

"V-Ve..." The country managed to squeak out.

The Pope neared the nation, but Feliciano began to inch away. He scrambled up and began to run off despite the calls from the man behind him. The young Italian felt tears running down his cheeks as he ran back to his room. Feliciano jumped on his bed and curled up.

'_W-What have I done...?'_ Feliciano thought, '_He'll tell that other guy the Vatican about what happened and Vatican will kick my butt!'_

The Italian wiped his tears and sat up. He looked at the ceiling and soon closed his eyes. Feliciano smiled as he remembered when their lips touched. So soft like a woman's. He sighed dreamily, but snapped back to reality when he remembered his last lips twitched into a smile as he clutch onto his white attire.

"Soft like a woman's..." He whispered.

Though he frowned. He got up and muttered to himself, "Like..A woman."

Feliciano made his way back to his pope's room. He gingerly opened the door, trying not to get Pope John's attention. Young Feliciano opened his eyes for once as he saw what the door revealed. A young woman with beautifully long dark hair. She carefully removed the white robes and was soon about to undress. Though the white clothes showed her wonderfully sculpted shoulders that were tan as the sands by the ocean. The Italian felt heat upon his olive colored skin.

He quickly closed the door, before the female pope could even advance further. Feliciano ran off and turned the corner. He leaned against the stone walls and felt his heart racing. Breathing increased and the blush on his face would not leave. Feliciano ran his dainty hand through his light hair as he realized he discovered something that would change history.

"A woman..." He barely whispered, "A woman as a pope."

Feliciano was terrible at keeping secrets. He needed to tell people immediately about what he found, but his heart told him not too. His heart told him to leave it be. It told him that he lusted to know her even more. To learn why she even began pope. To learn why she even dared to step over the line between men and women. He smiled though as he realized he found the right person to tell his secret.

"Ve..." Feliciano murmured as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed Feliciano's friend whom he likes to be called as an older brother. The blond Frenchman smiled flirtatiously and welcomed the young man in his humble home. The Italian smiled, almost forgetting why he was here, though he remembered as he heard Francis mumbling that a young woman will be coming soon.

"VE!"

Francis turned around and cocked a brow, "Eh? What is it Feli?"

"I-I have something to tell you, Francis!" Feliciano exclaimed, "It's important, ve~"

The blonde man smiled and leaned against Feliciano, "You're here for love making, am I right?"

Felicinao's brows furrowed and said in confusion, "What? No... Sorry, Francis. Something else."

"I see." The older man said, "Alright. What is is Feli?"

Francis saw how nervous the man was. He chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder, "Tell big brother France what is wrong."

"M-My..." Feliciano began, "My new Pope..."

"Pope John?" Francis exclaimed, "Nice man. What about him?"

"Is a woman!"

Francis stared at Feliciano for a split second before hanging on the Italian for dear life. The Frenchman was laughing his brains out. Young Feliciano stared at his big brother, asking what was so funny. Francis suddenly stopped laughing, sensing that this indeed was a serious matter. The long haired blond frowned and cupped the young Italian's face.

"Feliciano." He began, "This is a serious matter. If Vatican finds out about this, he will surly kill this young maiden. You must warn her immediately before she even gets hurt."

"Ve..?"

"Go now! Understand me?" Francis exclaimed as he shoved Feliciano out of his home, "GO!"

Feliciano was very scared. He looked back at Francis and saw a stern look. The Italian gulped and nodded. He began to run back home. He ran and ran and finally made it. He walked toward the gardens sensing that his Pope was sitting on a stone bench.

The Pope lifted her head and saw her nation. She smiled and opened her arms at Feliciano, being oblivious to her country's seriousness. Though Feliciano grabbed the Pope's hand. He lead the pope toward her chambers and quickly shut the door. The Pope was very confused by Feliciano's actions.

"What is it Northern Italy?" The voice sounded so fake in Feliciano's ears now that he found out the true gender.

The young man neared his ruler and removed the hat. Then the jewelery and staff were put to the side. That just left the snow white garb. Feliciano has never been this serious in his life time on this earth. His eyes were now opened and the popess saw how those honey colored eyes were pleading at her. Has her nation discovered her darkest secret?

"Please..." He whispered, grasping onto her hands, "Don't make me strip you in the most unholiness way."

Feliciano watched as the ruler looked away, "Was it that obvious?"

The Italian's eyes widened as he heard the real voice. The sweet sound of an old melody. It was such a wonderful voice. How could a young maiden like her hide a voice that was created by God?

He smiled, "Everyone is too dense, your highness."

She smiled back, "I thought you were dense as well, Feliciano."

The said man couldn't help but grin when she finally said his name for the first time. Feliciano laughed lightly and replied, "I can easily tell the difference between man and woman."

"Since you found out about my true sex." She began, "I would like you to call me Pope Joan in private."

Feliciano tilted his head, "Pope Joan?"

The Popess giggled at how cute he looked. She stroked his hair and replied, "It is the feminine form of John."

"Ahh!" Feliciano said, "Beautiful ve~!"

Pope Joan smiled and gave Feliciano a small peck on the cheek, "For a man who seems moronic. You seem quite bright in the most randomest times."

* * *

Time passed and Feliciano managed to keep Pope Joan's secret safe. Though one day they had to travel and Feliciano had to bring along his older brother of the Southern half of Italy. Lovino had a blank face as he walked a long his younger brother. He ignored the conversation that the Pope and Feliciano were having.

Feliciano smiled and asked, "Ve! Ve! I have been meaning to ask Pope _John. _How did you ever become pope?"

The female thought for a moment and said, "Well...I was born in Mainz somewhere in Germany. I wore a sexless garb and somehow managed to end up in Athens where I was claimed to be very bright."

"It's true too!" Feliciano commented in.

Pope Joan chuckled and continued, "I was very superior toward the other men. I was even respected from Pope Leo IV. I never met a man who was equal to me as well."

"Ooooh!" The Italian said in awe.

"Yeah.." She murmured and randomly patted her belly. She continued to do this for a bit as she continued, "I then became a curial secretary. Then I got boosted up to a Cardinal and now here I am as a Pope."

Feliciano smiled, "Amazing~! Oh! By the way, Pope John. Why are you rubbing your belly, ve~?"

Pope Joan grinned and replied, "A gift from God."

The Northern Italian's mouth opened and soon turned into a grin. He was about to congratulate the young maiden in disguise, but something happened. The Pope screamed in pain and clutch onto her stomach. Lovino was very alarmed by the sudden shrieking. He was about to yell at his Northern half for screaming, but he was shocked to find that it was the pope who was giving off that noise.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Lovino shouted.

Many men surrounded the Pope, who was still on the horse. Feliciano was still in shock as he witnessed childbirth. Several hours of trying to get the child out of the baby passed and any men turned their attention toward the Pope. They glared coldly at their leader as they found out that Pope John was a woman in disguise!

"YOU!" A man shouted, "YOU ARE SENT BY THE DEVIL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE POSITION OF A HOLY MAN!"

"NO!" Feliciano shouted.

The young man was about to go up to them and help Pope Joan and her newly born son, but Feliciano couldn't move because he felt someone binding him. The nation turned and saw Lovino with a stern look. Even more serious then ever.

"L-LOVINO!" Feliciano shouted, "WE HAVE TO HELP HER!"

"No." His older brother replied calmly, "She has sinned."

Feliciano felt tears running down, "IT ISN'T HER FAULT!"

The Southern half looked down at his brother and said, "You're right. It's not."

"Ve..."

Lovino shoved Feliciano and exclaimed loudly toward the men, "THIS WOMAN WAS TAKEN OVER BY THE DEVIL! WE MUST PUNISH HER FOR HER EVIL DEEDS."

The men cheered loudly. Feliciano got up and was about to run toward his Popess, but Lovino stopped his brother by tripping him. The young Italian felt tears dripping down onto the dirt ground, almost enough tears to create mud. The grimy ground soaked his white robes, but he didn't care. He needed to go protect his ruler. Female or not it didn't matter. Though Feliciano froze in place. His brother's stance and glare frightened him. He couldn't move at all.

The poor man stared up in horror as Lovino said out loud, "BY PUNISHMENT OF THE ROMAN JUSTICE. YOU SHALL BE BOUND BY YOUR FEET TO A HORSE AND SHALL BE STONED."

Young Feliciano heard more cheers. He shook his head rapidly and got up. Feliciano ran toward Pope Joan, who was clutching onto her child. The baby's cries were heard as the men surrounded the two. Though it was noisy, Feliciano could hear the prayers that Pope Joan was whispering. Asking God to protect her and her son.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Feliciano cried as he tried to squeeze through the men, "GOD WOULD BE DISPLEASE! I BEG YOU STO-"

The Northern Italian didn't finish his sentence. Feliciano felt something hard and rigid hitting his head. The young man fell to the ground unconscious. The person who was responsible of such crime was his older brother. Lovino gritted his teeth as he dropped the rock. He couldn't let his little brother do such a foolish thing.

The older brother watched as the men tied the woman's feet to her horse. Lovino tsk'd as he picked his brother up and flung him over his shoulder. He couldn't bare to watch such a horrible sight. As Lovino walked away, with brother on his shoulder, he heard the men shouting as the horse yelped.

Young Feliciano may have been unconscious at the time, but he heard screams. He heard a woman screaming his name and a baby's cry. Soon a horse galloping was heard in the man's ears. Feliciano flinched as he heard the blood hurtling screams of the woman. Though he frowned slightly, he couldn't hear the baby's cry any more.

The young Italian soon formed tears in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was dark in his mind, the only thing he had to depend on was sound, but it wasn't even comforting. Everything he was hearing right now sounded violent. His skin shivered as he can no longer hear the woman. It was truly silent now.

A few days passed since then and Feliciano was still knocked out, though one morning he woke up. The man instantly sat up and observed his surroundings. He didn't know what was going on. He quickly got up as he heard cheers from the outside. Young Feliciano raised a brow as he saw people crowding the building. Suddenly a knock was heard by the door way. Feliciano turned around and saw his brother, Lovino looking at him with a scowl.

"Get your ass out of here." He said, "They're going to say the new pope today."

"What..?" Feliciano asked, "I thought we already crowned a new one years ago!"

Lovino twitched and replied, "No fratello. You must be dreaming."

The young Italian frowned, "A-are you sure..? I mean..I remember having Pope Jo-"

"NEVER MIND!" Lovino suddenly shouted, making Feliciano jump.

The Southern half sighed and grabbed his brother and lead him out of the room, "Come on. Let's meet our new Pope."

"Ve.." Feliciano mumbled. As he walked along with his older brother he saw the chambers of the pope he thought that was a woman. His eyes wondered as the men threw out things. Though they soon widened. As the men threw away the clothes that were in the closet, the men were throwing away women clothing. Feliciano's heart pounded as he continued to look, but it soon grew smaller and smaller as he walked away.

Feliciano then brought his hands toward his lips. Everything was soon coming back to him. Pope Joan who dressed as a man. The same pope who he discovered the true gender. The same pope that he had shared a small kiss with. He smiled as he remembered the kiss. Though he began to frown as he remembered what had happened when she gave birth. He can only remember the screams of the pope and the baby.

Lovino turned to Feliciano with a scowl as he exclaimed, "H-Hey! What the hell? Why are you crying, Feliciano? Stop it, damnit!"

Feliciano hiccuped as he wiped his tears, "La amo così tanto Dio. Perché è morta?"

His older brother's eyes widened as he heard what he said. Lovino narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Mi dispiace, fratello."

* * *

**La amo così tanto Dio. Perché è morta?= I love her so much God. Why did she die?**

**Fratello=brother**

**Mi dispiace=I'm sorry**

**A/N; I remember watching in the History Channel that there was this one show that talked about a possibilty of a female pope. As i did research I found out that it was merely a legend. It started somehow by someone saying that there might be a woman pope, but that someone was using that as an idiom or something else, i dont know. I made Romano hit Italy because i wanted him to wake up being clueless as usual but remembering parts of Pope Joan. Romano convinces Italy that it never happened, but after they pass the pope's room, Italy saw the women's clothing. He knew that it was real and soon spread the story of Pope Joan and since Italy spread the story it continued and soon became a legend which now people are very skepitcal with.**

**The end c: Lol**

**Note that the story based with Italy is a legend and is probably not true. Look up Pope Joan if you want to learn more**


	6. RussiaxAnastasia

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

It was around the 1900s when a child was born into the country of Russia. The icon for the nation was known as Ivan Braginski. The tall big-boned man smiled as he heard the news that the fourth child of his czar is being born. One of the servants told Ivan the gender and it made him frown. Another girl? It seems wonderful yes, but he and the parents are desperate for a male to continue on. The first three girls are very wonderful he must admit, but Ivan yearns for a male child. The servant, who stood silently beside the Russian, told him that he is to lead Ivan to the nursery where the czar's wife is taking care of the child.

Ivan nodded and followed the shorter man. He entered the nursery doors and was greeted by a sense of warmness in the room. The whole atmosphere melted his cold face, that was always greeted by General Winter's gusts every day. The nation coughed, trying to get the Queen's attention. The said woman looked up and smiled at her country.

"**Privet moya koroleva**." Ivan greeted as he watched the Queen turning her attention back to the infant.

The woman nodded in acknowledgment as she heard the faint foot steps of the nation's boots coming towards her. The marble tiles were soon stained with liquid puddles from the outside, though the servants quickly wiped them up. The nation stood beside the woman and continued to listen to the Russian lullaby that she hummed. As Ivan listened, the man observed the nursery room.

The place was painted with a calm blue with a pattern of the sun on each corner. The walls were decorated with paintings with the family and selves filled with books for young children. On the side was a wooden toy chest that was painted green, golden letters on the chest that clearly read 'toys.' Right beside the chest was a play pen and a bed for young babies. Ivan smiled as he saw one of the older siblings of the newest member of the Nikolaevna family.

The nation then turned his attention toward the sleeping child. He can feel his chest warming up as he watched the infant sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Ivan placed a gloved hand on the Queen's shoulder and asked what the child's name is.

The Queen thought for a moment and then smiled. She brought her child near her and said, "Her name is Anastasia."

"Oh?" Ivan questioned, "Why is that my Queen?"

"Because Nicholas pardoned and reinstated the students who have been imprisoned for participating in riots in St. Petersburg and Moscow the previous winter."

"Ah yes." The nation recalled, "I remember that event. Though that doesn't answer my question, Alexandra."

The said Queen chuckled and asked, "You do know what the name means right?"

It took Ivan a few seconds to realize it, "Ah~ I remember, da! Anastasia means the breaker of chains or prison opener. I get it now."

Queen Alexandra grinned and gestured Ivan to come closer. The nation did so and soon realized that the Queen is handing him the child. Ivan shook his head and insisted that he might drop the child, but by the looks of Queen Alexandria's face it seemed that she trusted the silver-haired man. Ivan sighed in defeat and took Anastasia right out of her mother's arms. Ivan seemed very tense, this is the first time he actually held a child. The other three he didn't really want to hold, because no one really insisted on it until now. Though when the nation looked at Anastasia, it made him smile.

The small child giggled and took hold of Ivan's nose. The Russian man stared blankly at the infant, but soon laughed along with the child. Queen Alexandria giggled along, but it soon faded as she stood up. She looked at the Russian nation and told him that she needed to meet with her husband.

Ivan nodded and watched the Queen walk off. The silver-haired man looked down at Anastasia and smiled. He could get use to this child. The tall nation cradled the baby girl in his arms, singing a soft song to her. Anastasia yawned and fell into deep slumber. Ivan chuckled and placed the infant back in the crib. As Ivan walked out, he looked back at Anastasia and whispered something.

"Horoshaya nochʹ."

* * *

Ten years passed and Anastasia grew into a young energetic girl, who causes trouble. The servants refuse to watch the young girl, so Ivan volunteered to watch her. To their surprise, the nation and child got along perfectly. One day, Ivan took Anastasia out to the forest. The nation pointed to the girl that people ice-skate on frozen lakes. It excited Anastasia so much that she dashed off toward the lake, trying to skate. Ivan grew very nervous, he didn't know whether if the ice was thin or not.

Ivan bit his lip as he called out, "Odin Litl! Come over here!"

Anastasia grinned and waved, "Vanyaa~! It's not thin at all!"

The nation cursed under his breath and quickly ran toward the young girl. Ivan swooped in and scooped the girl in his arms. Anastasia laughed in a giddy manner and clung onto the big man. Ivan sighed in relief as he reached stable land. He placed Anastasia back on the snowy ground and patted her head. The child grinned and held onto Ivan's gloved hand.

"Let's go back home, Vanya." Anastasia said as they walked back to their home, "Mother said that Rasputin is visiting."

Ivan frowned as he heard that name. He didn't like that man, sure he seemed nice, but he was odd. The man would hug the girls and talk to them while they were in their _nightgowns_, and there were rumors in town that Rasputin is sexually touching the girls. Ivan asked little Anastasia this and she only depended her dear friend. The Queen didn't say anything in this matter as well. She apparently needed this 'Holy Man.' For what reasons? The nation didn't know.

"Vanya~" The child sang out, "Is your sisters coming to visit as well?"

Ivan chuckled, "Big sister is busy with the fields right now."

"What about your little sister?"

The Russian man forced a smile, "A-Ah...B-Belarus is...um.."

"LOOK!" Anastasia interrupted, "IT'S RASPUTIN!"

Ivan's forced smile turned stale. He watched as the little girl released his hand to run toward another man. A man that seemed like a criminal. Though he couldn't say that out loud, if he did then more rumors will spread and something cruel might happen to that man and his little Anastasia would be so crushed. The silver-haired man walked casually to Rasputin as he picked up the girl. Rasputin gave Ivan a friendly look and hand-shake.

"Take care of her, da?" Ivan said as he squeezed the man's hand.

Rasputin chuckled softly and squeezed back, "Da, of course my dear friend. We are going to have fun, right little one?"

Anastasia smiled, "'Course we are! Now let's go!"

Ivan watched amusingly as the small girl pulled a giant man a long with her back to the palace. That's what he liked about little Anastasia, she can easily wrap her finger around the biggest men here in Russia. The said country chuckled and slowly followed in their foot steps.

As Ivan walked into the palace, servants rushed toward Rasputin and ripped little Anastasia out of his arms. She cried his name out as she saw him being threatened with weapons. Ivan stiffened and quickly ran toward one of the knights. The knight looked up at Ivan and told him that Rasputin has raped a royal governess.

"WHAT?" Rasputin exclaimed, "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

The Russian nation gritted his teeth and took Anastasia out of the servant's arms. He held the girl tightly as she cried. Ivan looked at the others and said, "I shall take this Odin Litl back to her room."

They all nodded at the nation and watched as he took the little girl back to her chambers. Ivan closed the wooden door as he entered. He placed his little friend on her soft bed and watched as she hugged her pillow. Ivan was heart-broken. He admits that he dislikes Rasputin for taking his little one's attention, but the thing he _hates_ the most is seeing this girl sad.

Ivan ran his hand through his hair and said, "Anastasia..."

"V-Vanya..." She hiccuped as she raised her arms up.

The nation smiled softly and picked up the child. She buried her face in his coat and continued to cry. As she did she managed to hiccup out a question, "W-Why...di-did they d-do that...t-to..Ra-Rasputin..?"

Ivan kissed her forehead and replied, "They...need to ask him to do something for your parents."

"C-Couldn't they do i-it in a nice w-way?"

The Russian man didn't say anything. He gently placed Anastasia back in her bed. He smiled and told her to sleep. It would probably take her mind off of Rasputin. Anastasia said nothing, but only nodded in response. Ivan chuckled and gave the girl a light kiss on her forehead. Anastasia smiled slightly and began to close her eyes.

Ivan chuckled and walked out of the room. As he passed he heard the servants gossiping. He froze and listened to their conversation. As he heard more, he began to grow nervous. Rasputin sexually touching, harassing, groping Ivan's little girls? Anastasia and her sisters..? Ivan shook his head, no, Rasputin would never do anything like that. Ivan chuckled and pushed that silly thought away.

Days passed and Rasputin was released from his captivity. Despite all the rumors that Ivan and Rasputin heard, the Holy Man continued to see the royal family. More sick and disgusting stories were surfacing the town and palace. Ivan couldn't take it anymore.

During one December night, Ivan marched his way through the snow, toward the poorest part of the kingdom. There he saw many nobodies, staring at the nation as he made his way toward the center. There in the middle of the peasant town, Rasputin was kneeing down 'praying'. Ivan coughed rudely at the man, trying to gain his full attention.

Rasputin turned around and lightened up as he saw his nation. Ivan stood there smiling with his hands behind his back, holding an object. Rasputin smiled and stood up, trying to have a good face to face conversation with the country.

"My, my, Ivan!" Rasputin said, "What brings you here tonight? Does the Queen need me once more?"

Ivan smiled, "No."

"Oh?" He asked, "Well what is it then?"

"Do you touch my Anastasia?"

Rasputin was disturbed by this sudden question, "W-What?"

"Do you touch the other Grand Duchesses?"

"I-Ivan! I do no-"

"Did you seduce the Tsarina?"

"No-"

"And the four Grand Duchesses?"

Rasputin now had a red face, "IVAN! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Ivan's face soon turned dark, "Kolkolkolkol."

The man was very afraid, but he continued to talk, "P-Please, Ivan. I-I am nothing but a mere holy man..."

The Russian country used his right hand to fetch something in his pocket. He pulled out a newspaper and shoved it in Rasputin's hands. The man was confused, he looked up and he saw that Ivan is gesturing him to look at the paper. Rasputin was reluctant, but he looked. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a cartoon. A _pornographic_ cartoon of him and his relations with the Queen, Anna Vyrubova, and the _four Grand Duchesses. _Rasputin immediately dropped the paper and looked up to see Ivan's eyes growing cold, needing blood.

"P-Pomiluĭ..." Rasputin whispered.

Ivan revealed his left hand, which held a brass dagger. The nation aura was dark and sinister as he slowly approached Rasputin. The man fell to the ground, begging Ivan to spare his life. Though Ivan didn't hear a single word that the man uttered out. His main goal was to protect his little Anastasia.

"Rasputin..." Ivan whispered darkly, "Do you hear that..?"

Rasputin looked at the nation, his face dangerously close to Ivan's, "H-Hear wh-what?"

Ivan's thin line of a mouth soon stretched into a gross smile, "Hell is waiting."

"N-NO!"

Ivan didn't hear his cries as he held up the brass weapon. He closed his eyes as he quickly brought his arm down. He could hear the sound of blood gushing out of Rasputin as he pulled the dagger out. Tears fell down his face as he continued to repeat his dirty actions. Ivan bit his lip as he stopped. He stood up straight and chuckled the dagger at the lifeless body's face. The point perfectly hit Rusputin's left eye.

"YA ... YA sdelal eto dlya moego .. Moya malenʹkaya Anastasiya.." Ivan muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Years and years passed. WWI entered the Russian nation and Ivan did his best to protect his lovely Anastasia. Ivan must admit, the little girl, who was once a troublemaker, was now a beautiful young woman, donated her time, helping the soldiers by keeping them company. As Ivan entered the hospital, he saw Anastasia laughing along with a wounded soldier. It touched his heart.

The young woman turned around and saw Ivan standing there looking embarrassed. Anastasia smiled and greeted the nation with a warm embrace. Ivan chuckled and returned the favor. Anastasia laughed and pulled Ivan along with her as they walked around the room.

"You and your sister and doing a good job with these soldiers." Ivan commented.

Anastasia smiled, "Thank you, Vanya. You are also do a wonderful job with handling this God awful war."

"I try my best, da."

"Da."

Suddenly the doors burst open, Russian soldiers took Anastasia and Ivan and took them back to the palace. Ivan was deeply surprised by this and demanded to know what was going on. One of the men told him that a revolution has started in Russia and the King resigned from his throne. Now they are being placed under house arrest.

The soldiers threw the two in the house and was greeted by the rest of the family. Anastasia was the first to get up. She helped her country up and dusted herself off. She suddenly smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well...It looks like we'll be here for a while."

Her older sisters rolled their eyes at her while little brother chuckled.

Anastasia giggled and said, "Who wants to be in a play?"

Ivan laughed and watched as she and the other siblings began to scramble around the palace. During their time in the palace, Anastasia and the other family members would be amused by Anastasia's performances and ideas. Ivan really admired her. Though one morning men came busting in and took Anastasia and her family. Ivan was dumbstruck, he ran toward her and tried to pull her away from the men.

"ENOUGH!" A man roared as he smacked Ivan with his rifle.

Ivan was shock by the man's actions, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The man glared darkly and replied, "None of your concern, Russia."

Weeks, days and years passed since then. Ivan was lost, he knew by that man's comment that it was their execution. The personified nation felt stale and hallow when he heard the news, he had lost the feeling of warmness in his chest. The feeling that he loved is now gone.

Ivan was very troubled even more as imposters showed up to him. He knew that his Anastasia was gone on this earth, but rumors had it that she survived along with someone else. Though he knew better than to listen to those silly rumors.A famous imposter almost captured Ivan's heart, but DNA tests showed that she was a phoney.

Ivan sighed as he walked around Moscow. He had a feeling General Winter will be visiting again. The tall man sat down on a bench and began to think. Will he find someone like his little Anastasia? Someone who will bring warmth in his cold chest? Someone who will stay happy during a time of sadness? Someone who will look up to him? Sure he had his sisters, but...their love was _nothing_ compared to Anastasia.

"I-It..." Ivan whispered as he looked up at the blue sky, "It is too late to tell you how I feel."

A gust of wind came by and Ivan was startled. He heard a _whisper_ within the winds. A voice that he could faintly recognized was _hiding_ within the winds. It told him a few simple words that he was dying to hear from her.

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu."

* * *

**Privet moya koroleva-Hello my Queen**

**Horoshaya nochʹ-Good night**

**Odin Litl- Little One**

**P-Pomiluĭ...- Have Mercy**

**"YA ... YA sdelal eto dlya moego .. Moya malenʹkaya Anastasiya.."- I did...I did this for my...My little Anastasia**

**YA tozhe tebya lyublyu.- I love you too**

**A/N: OY! It's been a while since I have updated this. I started this when i was on SpringBreak and I kept on getting writer's block I swear! It sucks. And by the looks of it I started another story. Ugh more work. yeah that other story is my ChinaxVietnam fic. I gotta finish To Capture his Girl cause I wanna focus on other stuff. Whatever. Reviews and have a nice day.**

**In this story with Russia, I don't view Anastasia and him having a romantic relationship. I view it as...Like a parent/child type thing, yknow but if you view it as like a romantic relationship go ahead. Cause some of the other characters will**_ not_** have romantic relationships with the person they're paired up with. Some will have like a friendship thing or something. Just to let you know in the near future.**

**Note: Some stuff in this story might not be correct. Why? cause I think it might not be correct so don't assume that this story is right. I just researched a little and remembered bits of Anastasia from this movie that I watched with a friend. In the movie Anastasia is alive and stuff but that movie is wronggg cause she dead.**


End file.
